Too Hot for Squares
by Chezika
Summary: Modern AU: Roommates Anna has decided that it's too freaking cold outside and turns the heater up, as well as turning on all of the spacers heaters in the house—effectively creating a massive and warm apartment. Then… Elsa comes home.


**Title:** Too Hot for Squares

**Sum:** Modern AU: Roommates Anna has decided that it's too freaking cold outside and turns the heater up, as well as turning on all of the spacers heaters in the house—effectively creating a massive and warm apartment. Then… Elsa comes home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen or its associated characters… I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters/Pairings: **Elsa, Anna

**Links:** None yet.

**Warnings:** none that I can think of…

**Notes: **Thank you to the Anon that notified me of my mistake concerning the summary for this site. I do apologize... that's how I posted it on Tumblr, and now that I know, I can go change it on AO3 as well. So, in all seriousness, thank you.

* * *

"S-S-S-ooo c-c-c-c-cold." Shivering in her blanket cocoon, huddled up on the couch in the living room area of the one-room flat of an apartment that her and her older sister shared while they both attended school in the best city in the world, New York. Normally, she'd be used to the cold—it snowed all the time in Arendelle, and she would drag her older sister outside to play in the fresh-fallen snow and build snowmen, have snowball fights. Fun.

But this? This isn't fun. Although their parents were essentially paying for everything (having rich parents tends to be a blessing sometimes), Elsa did not like to abuse that privilege and she turns everything off when she leaves in the morning, knowing that Anna usually leaves right after her and always forgets to turn things off. Example? Anna had forgotten to close the freezer part of the refrigerator and turn off the shower once time, so Elsa had come home to partially frozen water on the hardwood when she'd walked in. Never again did Elsa leave turning off the heater and air conditioner off. "Must… have… heat…"

Anna had decided that since she'd been sneezing and shivering and nauseous all night and most of the morning, that her professors wouldn't mind her not coming to class and risk infecting the rest of the students with whatever infection she had this time. So, after emailing the four she would be seeing today, Anna had cuddled back under her tower of blankets and slipped back off to sleep. Elsa, none-the-wiser to her sister's plans of staying home, had turned everything off as usual. And Anna woke up several hours later to frost on her window and her blankets no longer keeping her warm—bringing us to now.

"Elsa… why d-do y-you have t-t-to be such a g-g-g-good d-daughter…" She mumbled to herself as her teeth chattered. Knowing that Elsa wouldn't be home for a few hours, Anna decided to do something about her state of coldness. Moving slowly from the bed, sneezing and coughing as she went, she walked from her bed (sectioned off with shelves of books and movies and decorations) to the thermostat that was next to the door. Without blinking, she turned it up to about 85 degrees. Turning around, she looked at the space heaters they had around the couch of their living room area and walked around turning them all on.

Then she sat in front of one and waited. Moments later, she began to sweat beneath all of the blankets. So she shed one layer—better.

Sweating moments later, she shed another layer of blankets—much better.

…

Sweating again—shed another layer.

…

No longer sweating in the heat, and now down to her night shirt and sweat pants, she moved to sit on the couch and turned on the television to watch a movie: _Brave_ happened to still be in the DVD player, so she decided to watch that.

_Itch itch. Scratch._ Her legs began to itch beneath the cloth of her sweat pants, so she would scratch. _Itch itch. Scratch._ "Hmm…" Looking down, she realized that her legs weren't itchy… they were starting to sweat. "Pants… Pants… pants…" Without giving it **too much** thought, Anna stood and removed her pants, leaving her in a pair of underwear, and feeling much better.

And twenty minutes later, Elsa walked in to the heat of the apartment and nearly choked on how stagnant the air was. "Anna?" A head full of strawberry blonde hair popped up over the back of the couch to see the agitated look on her older sister's face. "…did you have to turn the heat up so high?" Anna merely grinned sheepishly. Elsa was quick to lower the heat to a more reasonable temperature (~70) before she shed her coat and her scarf and book bag. Then she walked around the couch and noticed that her sister was sitting with no pants on.

"…Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"…why don't you have any pants on?"

"…" Thinking for a moment, she came up with an answer: "Because pants are for squares…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** So utter boredom and constantly posting on tumblr about "-things- are for squares... like pants" drove me to write this.

And if any of you are Tumblr nuts, mine is: kalyri

Love ya'll for reading =D

_Chezi Out_


End file.
